


Recurrence

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [22]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Prophetic Dreams, nostradong rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: She was having that same dream again.





	Recurrence

**Author's Note:**

> is she really writing about dreamcatcher having nightmares again?
> 
> yes.
> 
> the prompt was "prophecy of doom"! i'll post the sequel later today
> 
> enjoy!♡

She was having that same dream again.

It started in her room - it always did - but her room didn’t look like her room. Her room, the real one, was in soft shades of blue and yellow, colorful items and stuffed animals on the shelves, books with covers that were vibrant and eye-catching. Her duvet was colorful as well, dark blue with pink flower patterns. This room, the dream room, was completely white. The books and the duvet, the stuffed animals and CD cases, the walls, the floor. White, all white.

She tossed the covers aside and got up, the room around her fuzzy with that dreamlike quality. It was just a dream, she knew, despite how vivid it was. She moved forward, not walking but floating, almost, like her feet were not touching the ground and she was simply gliding along.

She stopped at her bedroom door. She kept it locked, usually, since she used to have sleepwalking episodes; it was more for her peace of mind than anything else, as she could easily unlock it by turning the key and sliding the little chain off the secondary latch she’d gotten a while ago. It never stopped her, not even once, but knowing it was there was an odd sort of comfort. If anything, it at least slowed her down.

She went out of her room and into the hallway. Her bedroom was the last room in the house, at the very end of the corridor. The room in front of her, Minji’s, had its door wide open and was as white as her own, not a drop of any other color in sight. Minji wasn’t there. She could hear something now, something like static, white noise. She turned towards where the sound seemed to be coming from, further down the hall.

The room next to her own was Yoobin’s, the door only slightly ajar. She pushed it open with her fingertips, the door creaking as it swung back to reveal Yoobin’s room. Not white, but red. Yoobin was there, and so was Minji, holding hands as they stood before her, faces blank of any emotions.

“Open your eyes,” Yoobin said. Her voice sounded so far away, so muffled.

“But my eyes already open,” Handong replied, her own voice sounding distant. Screams underwater.

“Don’t open your eyes,” Minji said, shaking her head slowly. “Don’t look.”

“Get out,” Yoobin’s voice sounded louder this time, and Handong took it as an order instead of a request. She quickly turned to check the room of her fourth and last roommate.

Siyeon’s room was in front of Yoobin’s, next to Minji’s. This room, too, was red, but Siyeon was not inside. Handong turned and continued into the living room, pristine white like her room had been, like the hallway and Minji’s room. She looked around, taking in the front door that was ajar, the outside pure blackness, and the phone that sat on the coffee table - the phone was gone, only the stand left behind. Odd, considering Minji was always very particular about always putting the phone back on the stand to charge.

Handong continued on to the kitchen, that room, too, was red. Like Yoobin’s room and Siyeon’s room. Standing next to the fridge was Siyeon, the missing phone in her hand. Unlike Minji and Yoobin, Siyeon didn’t say anything, only stared at her with blank, emotionless eyes.

She was about to ask what was wrong when Siyeon sharply turned her head towards the microwave. Handong followed her gaze, the green numbers of the device’s digital clock showing 04:13.

When she turned her head forward again, Siyeon was mere inches from her face eyes open wide. The color was wrong, too clear, too foggy.

“Wake up.”

Handong sat up on her bed, startled, chest heaving. She felt around her nightstand for her phone and blindly pressed the home button to light up the screen. 04:13. She breathed deeply to calm herself down, remind herself that it had been only a dream, and only when she felt more in charge of her faculties did she turn on her lamp, flooding her room with light. She could see now that the walls were not white, but pale blue, that her duvet was black with floral patterns. A dream. It was just a dream.

She got out of bed and walked towards her door, unlocking it with shaky hands. She needed a glass of water desperately. She didn’t even understand _why_ was she so shaken - the dream wasn’t scary, not really, but it felt so— Ominous. Foreboding. Like there was something important there that she was missing, but she couldn’t pinpoint what.

Her walk to the kitchen was uneventful, normal as always - her roommates’ rooms had their doors all closed, unlike in the dream where they were all open. The phone in the living room’s coffee table was properly on its stand, the battery light blinking rhythmically. She walked by it briskly, not wishing to linger in the dark room for longer than necessary - although she did stop to check if the front door was properly locked, just in case.

By the time she had finished her first glass of water and was in the process of serving a second one, Minji appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, face puffy with sleep and eyes almost closed. “What’s wrong, Dongdong? Couldn’t sleep?”

Handong shrugged, placing the jar of water on the counter. “Bad dream.”

“Again?” Minji asked, frowning, suddenly looking more alert. “It’s the third time this week.”

“Mm, I know,” Handong said as she sighed, tired, and gulped down her second glass of water.

“Was it the same one?”

Handong simply nodded in response.

Minji let out a small huff of breath and stepped inside the kitchen to give Handong a tight hug. “Don’t worry, Dongdong. You’re probably just stressed, it will go away soon. It’s just a dream.”

Handong nodded again, mechanically. She wanted to believe in Minji, she wanted to believe her so bad but— She couldn’t. She just couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
